Jacob, yo no te quiero
by solikeRAWR
Summary: Peor aún, me quedé contemplándolo dormir por un momento, ¡Lo contemplé dormir! ¿Me estaba volviendo loca? Su aliento apestaba, ser loba apestaba, estar con él apestaba, él apestaba. One-Shot Leah/Jacob.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes usados para este fic son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, sólo la trama es mía.

No tenía idea de lo que sucedía. Hoy había despertado gracias a los molestos ronquidos de Jacob, que eran aún más fuertes –prácticamente imposible—en su forma lobuna. Me pasó por la mente la posibilidad de propinarle un puñetazo y sin embargo, no quería hacerlo. Peor aún, me quedé contemplándolo dormir por un momento, ¡Lo contemplé dormir! ¿Me estaba volviendo loca? Su aliento apestaba, ser loba apestaba, estar con él apestaba, él apestaba. Pero hoy no lo sentía así, sentía como si algo hubiera cambiado, y era asqueroso, casi tanto como la irritante esencia dulzona de los chupasangres. No entendía nada.

Cuando Jacob despertó tuve que decirle que iría a estirarme un poco y empecé a tararear mentalmente canciones de mi infancia para evitar los pensamientos que me acosaban. ¿Canciones infantiles? De acuerdo, estaba empezando a alucinar. El comportamiento que estaba adoptando se hacía eco en la mente de mi compañero, y sabía que él estaba mucho más extrañado que yo. De repente, sentí que los recuerdos de mi mente eran sólo míos, Jake había vuelto a su forma humana. Excelente, necesitaba algo de espacio. Cavilé buscando una respuesta a mi peculiar comportamiento pero no lograba comprenderlo. No me sentía yo, todo se sentía demasiado… colorido, el acostumbrado peso que cargaba dentro de mí ya no me molestaba. Me devanaba los sesos en busca de lo que sea que me devolviera mi personalidad de vuelta, sin mi escudo me sentía demasiado vulnerable, propensa al dolor, no me gustaba, me sentía desnuda. Apresuré mi paso y mis garras fueron dejando grandes huellas a medida que corría por el bosque, aclarándome.

Para cuando regresé había recuperado un poco la compostura y las comisuras de mis labios volvían a su antigua posición, hacia abajo. Recuperé mi cuerpo humano y me vestí con las desgastadas ropas que me acostumbraba a usar y que seguiría usando. Me negaba rotundamente a aceptar cualquier trapo que las sanguijuelas quisieran ofrecerme, no quería lástima de nadie, nunca la había querido.

Jacob me miraba tratando de descifrar mi comportamiento en la mañana, y por la expresión en su rostro y su cabeza inclinada hacia un lado levemente sabía que no lo estaba logrando.

Ahí fue cuando me di cuenta. Tragedia. La forma en que estaba mirando al estúpido ser que tenía enfrente era distinta. Lo había estado evitando todo este tiempo y ahora que lo sabía mi cerebro no lograba aceptarlo. Tenía sentimientos por Jacob, repugnantes, hirientes, inútiles sentimientos por Jacob. Esto no podía estar pasando. Mi relación con él era netamente física, pura necesidad. Ahora que se acercaba despreocupadamente mi corazón se sacudió tan sólo un poco, despertando. No latía furioso, pero lo sentí de nuevo y me asustó, no quería que esto volviera a pasar.

Me seguía mirando.

- ¿Qué demonios ves? – Dije bruscamente.

Jacob rodó los ojos. – Admiro tu absoluta belleza, oh, gran Leah.- Sonreí internamente, por eso me gustaba mi relación con Jacob, no había presión, ataduras o amor, todo estaba bien hasta que decidí levantarme y verlo dormir, qué gran idea.

Tomó mi barbilla con una mano, rudamente, como de costumbre. Consuelo, eso buscábamos, eso saciábamos. Pero ahora era extraña la sensación que sentía, no quería ser su consuelo.

Moví mi cabeza pasa soltarme del agarre de su mano pero me puso una gran manaza en la parte baja de la espalda y siguió buscando una respuesta a mi actitud en mis ojos.

- ¿Qué rayos te pasa? – Dijo con voz exasperada.

- Jacob, quiero mi espacio personal de vuelta y lo quiero ahora.- le pegué un manotazo en la cara y me sonrió con cara traviesa, no pude evitar devolverle la sonrisa, lo odiaba.-

Antes de que empezara a insultarlo o siguiera pegándole, estampó sus labios contra los míos y su lengua se abrió pasó en mi boca. Con Jacob siempre son besos intensos, mordidas que sanan incluso antes de sangrar, jadeos que se abren paso ante el constante movimiento sincronizado de ambos. Fue uno de esos jadeos el que me condenó cuando escuché un "te quiero" salir de mis labios como un susurro casi inaudible incluso antes de que pudiera detenerlo. Él se paralizó, yo también lo hice, me miró con los ojos muy abiertos mientras yo sentía que alguien escribía "Patética" con letras mayúsculas en mi frente.

- ¿Q-Qué? – logró pronunciar atónito.

Mi cerebro rebuscaba desesperadamente alguna respuesta ingeniosa para salvarme.

-Jacob, te diré algo. Eres experto en arruinar un buen momento.

- ¿Yo? - Su voz sorprendida me envió el claro mensaje que ya sabía que recibiría, estaba destinada al rechazo. Pánico. Odiaba sentirme así, era todo tan estúpido.

- No, el otro hombre lobo con el que me estaba besando hace dos segundos, imbécil.- Puse los ojos en blanco.

-¡Acabas de decirme que me quieres!- Exclamó alterado.

-¿Dije que te quiero?- Pregunté con cara preocupada, tratando de que cayera.

Supuse que así lo hizo porque dudó antes de confirmarlo.- Si…-

Puse la cara de vergüenza más exagerada que logré y luego lo miré.- Yo no te quiero…- Dije, negando como si me hubiera descubierto.- ¡Yo te amo, oh, mi queridísimo alfa! ¡Eres la luz que ilumina mi camino!- Y luego me eché a reír, aparentando que me burlaba de él mientras trataba de ocultar esta horrible y desconocida sensación de nerviosismo que recorría mi cuerpo.

-Si lo dijiste.- Resopló.

- No te desilusiones, pequeño Jake, pero no te quiero.- Dije, y supe que era mentira.

-Lo que sea.- Se encogió de hombros, dejándolo correr...

_________________________________________________________________________

En fin, esto salio de mi mente hace poco y decidí ponerlo aunque no esté tan conforme con el resultado -creo que está un poco OoC-, tiene algo que me gusta. (: Acepto críticas, sugerencias, bla, bla, bla, son todos recibidos. Espero que les guste!

Besos,

CristinaL.


End file.
